


A Bite And A Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Bite And A Heart

One day a girl named Dana wearing shorts and a t shirt was at the beach playing by herself. She went looking for sand dollars and she even made a sand castle. After that she went to swim in the ocean with her clothes on. She went really far to a rock that she sat on and then dive right back into the water. Suddenly she got a cramp in her leg and she couldn't swim anymore. She was slowly starting to sink in the water. No one was around to help her. She felt herself losing consciousness until something green and black she could make out was in front of her. Then all she saw was black as she passed out. Am I going to die?" She thought. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she found herself on the beach. She coughed up a lot of water.  
"Easy there kid. Take deep breaths"  
She sputtered out,"thank you for saving me. I want........."  
"Shhhhh" he said as he put a finger on her lips, "easy there babe and take a little breath and rest"  
"But I............" Suddenly she was shushed again but this time she felt lips on hers. Her eyes widened at the fact that this thing was actually kissing her. She didn't kiss back however.  
"That'll get you to calm down"  
"But I......"  
"What did I just say? Don't make me kiss you again" he said as he moved in closer to her. She just nodded.  
"Good"  
He put his arms around her waist and picked her up and set her on his lap. He put his chin on her head and caressed her wet hair.  
"Thank you for saving me. My name is Dana. And yours?"  
"You're welcome babe and my name is Eatle"  
"Why do you keep calling me babe?"  
"Because you're mine now and I fell in love with you"  
"What? But....but that's just ridiculous. We only just met. How do you love me?" She said as she was looking away. He nuzzled his mouth against her cheek.  
"I don't know how or why but I just do babe. I love you"  
"But....." Her lips were silenced as he put his mouth on hers again and kissed her deeply. She started to kiss him back.  
"You're a great kisser babe" he said to her.  
"You're not so bad yourself" she said as she chuckled.  
He flipped them over so that she was on the ground now and he pinned her arms. He leaned in close and put his mouth on her neck kissing her neck, cheeks, forehead, then back to her lips. He then brought his mouth to her shoulder and he bit her very gently. She moaned at the soft gentleness of his bite. He then moved to her other shoulder and bit gently there too and then he bit her multiple times all over her neck leaving love bites and hickies everywhere. She groaned at his gentle soft touch of a bite.  
"What....what was that for?"  
"I told you. You are mine now and I love you sweetheart"  
She gasped as he was biting her in other areas now. But it didn't hurt at all because he was gentle and soft with each bite he gave her. She was in heaven now. She finally got a boyfriend and she was going to keep him for a long time.  
Fin


End file.
